Computers have revolutionized modern society. They enable us to perform tasks that we never dreamed of possible. One (1) facet of this enablement is affording us to do more with less. This desire is normally necessitated by efficiency, but this is not always the case. Many times we want to do more with less to exploit all aspects of our mental faculty and skill. This is not more apparent than with the pursuit of the arts, and in particular the musical arts. Composing and performing music requires reasoning, aptitude, and talent. It also entails being able to exploit all of these simultaneously, and with improvisation. It is important for a musician, or any artists for that matter, to be able to compose and re-compose to set the mood and react to the mood. Modern guitars incorporate several electronics to assist the guitarists in exploiting the mental faculty and skill that the guitarist has to offer. However, with the advent of personal, portable computers that can be interfaced with various electronics devises, guitarist would benefit from taking advantage of such technological advancement. It would be beneficial to have a guitar that can be played as it normally is, and to have it interfaced with a personal, portable computer that can provide the guitarists with a plethora of operational functions for the guitar. The development of guitar accessory for personal electronic equipment fulfills this need.
Prior art in this field consists of guitars and music systems that incorporate the enhanced functions within the system. These systems are elaborate and expensive. Despite their elaborate nature, they are still limiting. The limiting feature of these systems is that the user is stuck with the specific functions that are incorporated. Changing or modifying the functions requires significant modifications or software updates to the system itself. Furthermore, these systems are large and bulky. In addition to music systems that music performers use, there are brackets and interfacing apparatuses that have been developed over the years to assist with connecting personal, portable computers to other electronic devices. Yet, these are either very general set-ups or very device-specific. General set-ups consist of some type bracket or cradle that retains the computer in close proximity to a device so as to facilitate an easy connection between the two (2). Other more robust apparatuses enable interfacing so as to allow a user to control a device after the computer is connected, but these are limited to speakers, televisions, and other similar entertainment systems. There is no electronic adapter apparatus to enable a user to mount a computer onto a guitar, and manipulate the guitar features, as well as coordinate the other music systems connected to the guitar, through the computer as the user independently plays the guitar with his hands.
It is an object of this invention to have a guitar that can be played in various operational modes, one (1) of them being with the aid of a personal, portable computer connected to it. It is a further object of this invention to provide that guitar with enhanced features that a user can manipulate with the interfacing aspects of the computer. An additional benefit is for the guitar to be compatible with the commonly used personal, portable computers that pervade society such as a smart phone or a tablet. An additional benefit is for the interfacing to be configured such that manipulation can be achieved through the development of application software downloadable and modifiable on the personal, portable computer. A further benefit is to provide an ancillary stand to retain and support a personal, portable computer that is too large and heavy to be connected directly to the guitar during play.